


Hannibal - The Bobby Ewing Dallas Version

by ElectraRhodes



Series: Fannibal Fest Ficlets 2017 [3]
Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Domestic Fluff, M/M, TWoTL, season 4, team sassy science at home
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-03
Updated: 2017-11-03
Packaged: 2019-01-29 02:10:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 82
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12620804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElectraRhodes/pseuds/ElectraRhodes
Summary: Was it all just a dream?Based on a prompt from Scott Thompson (aka Jimmy Price) who I sat next to at Fannibal Fest Toronto.





	Hannibal - The Bobby Ewing Dallas Version

Lazily Jimmy soaped Brian’s shoulder. Turned the heat in the shower up a little higher.

“So, bad dream then?”

“Huh?”

“You were muttering last night.”

Brian sputtered a little under the stream of water,

“I was?”

“Sure! Something about Dr Lecter and Will?”

Brian blinked the shampoo out of his eyes.

“Really?”

“Didn’t sound great?” Jimmy paused.. “Something about a cliff?”

“Nah, It was just a dream.”

Jimmy looked at him.

“Just a nightmare?”

“I think so. Pass the soap will you?”

.............................


End file.
